coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6752 (13th February 2008)
Plot Carla wakes up with a hangover. She takes paracetamol with the remaining dregs from a glass of red wine. Vernon, Liz, Steve and Michelle discuss renovating the Rovers. Vernon is very keen. Liz grills Michelle about Alex and tells Steve she hopes he knows what he's taken on. Liam and Maria are in bed. Liam is hung-over but they are content. The factory girls and Sean are discussing their hangovers when Carla turns up late. Helen and Barry discuss the wedding with Ryan, plying him about Alex. Roy is debating whether to go to see Hayley in Africa. Becky can't see the dilemma. Roy explains he's afraid of flying. Becky tells him to overcome his fears and visit her. Ryan tells Liam he told his grandparents Alex was on drugs. Liam isn't impressed. Barry tells Ryan in front of Michelle not to hang around with druggies (meaning Alex). When they've gone, Steve is upset at all the lies they've told. It's tense between him and Michelle but Ryan heads outside with a ball, defiant. Kelly is teased about her lack of knicker parties. Wiki agrees to organise the first. Alex turns up to see Michelle. The girls think Tony has dumped Carla. They try to get Rosie to spill the beans. Roy approaches Ken about helping out in the cafe while he visits Hayley in Africa. He agrees. Blanche is annoyed. Becky tells Roy she will mind the flat. Emily and Rita don't like seeing Jack sitting on his own in the Rovers, but Jack doesn't want their company. Ryan comes back in and finds Michelle with Alex. He can't believe it. Liz sends Steve through. The boys argue, Steve enters as Michelle decides to ring Nick. Carla asks Rosie to keep her informed of factory gossip. Rosie agrees for a pay-rise. Steve and Michelle set down rules about when they all see each other. Nick turns up and berates Alex for coming round. Michelle feels for him. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan Guest cast *Helen Connor - Sorcha Cusack *Barry Connor - Frank Grimes *Alex Neeson - Dario Coates *Nick Neeson - Robert Horwell Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *Underworld - Office *Roy's Rolls *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Douglas Hall Hotel - Bridal suite, dining room and exterior Notes *Location filming for the Douglas Hall Hotel was conducted at Arley Hall in Cheshire. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle is in turmoil over how to deal with Alex, who walks into the Rovers to patch things up with her; Roy decides to visit Hayley in Africa; and Vernon tells a dubious Steve about his plans for the pub. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,490,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2008 episodes